Forgotten Pasts
by Yasha Mitsokiri
Summary: A struggling hanyou from the Kyaku Clan is captured and forced to kill, and if she does not then it causes her death, along with the rest of her Clan. When one of her targets is Sho Mura, the one she loves, what will happen? (Anime char. names are changed
1. Orders by Moonlight

Forgotten Pasts  
  
Yasha: Forgotten Pasts is my main work and focus in writing, and this is the very first chapter. This story means tons to me, and I will be glad to get a lot of new reviews from it. There may be a lot of typos in this story, and if there is I am REALLY sorry. I type rather fast, and sometimes I may make a few mistakes and not see them. Anyways, enjoy and R&R  
  
Chapter One: Orders By Moonlight  
  
"I know now what I must do," I said to myself solemnly, "I must follow Lord Kuroi's orders. I must rejoin him to win the battle. I must free Akai so we may win this war freely."  
  
I stood away from the tall, lanky tree that I had been lying against for the past few long hours, and stared heavenward at the midnight blue sky above me. A shooting star caught my eye, and I watched it fly across the sky and quickly burn away.  
  
"You must kill them, Kiriya, "– Kuroi's words rang in my mind once more-, "You must kill your pack of demons; the Kyaku Clan. That was you could free Akai and win the battle to stop all of this madness."  
  
I broke the thought of his words out of my mind with a reluctant shake, and look forward to the Kyaku Clan's cave. I walked toward it slowly, careful not to make any noise. I did not want to awaken anyone deep within the depths of the cave.  
  
I knew that to be able to follow Kuroi's orders that I would have to kill my family in the Kyaku Clan, just to let out Akai again. It would be hard though... I had tried so hard to keep my deadly split personality locked away for the past five years. Ever since I were a young half ling.  
  
Akai had caused way too much blood spray and pain in the past, even for a pack of full demons. Long ago, I promised myself that I would never set her free from my mind ever again... but now that there was a war, I must use her so we can win. So no more of my family would suffer from the news of tragedy. Now I was going to set her free once more, so we could win the war. With Akai on our side, there wasn't a breathing chance that the other side could win.  
  
I was the only hanyou, or half demon, in the entire Clan of Kyaku. My father, Kakrou, was a full demon and used to be the leader of the clan. My mother, Chaen, was a human. Somehow they had fallen in love, and since then they have been inseparable. That is, until my father was killed because of my actions.  
  
I, of course, was the youngest in the clan. Little Kiriya Mitsokiri, the one who was always teased. As of my brother –lucky him- he had inherited all of my fathers blood, and he is also full demon. Kyou is his name, and he was my closest friend in the tribe. He is the eldest. He was one of the most handsome demons in the tribe, having his long silver hair reach is shoulders, as straight and beautiful as it was shone in the moonlight. But he was known for his green eyes; the only green eyed demon in the entire Kyaku Clan. They would shine even in darkness, and they would be able to freeze you in your tracks whenever he would glare. He was the leader of the tribe now.  
  
My sister is the second eldest, and see too is a full demon. Auymi is her name and she was a close friend of mine, yet we seemed to drift apart after my father was killed. She had short silver hair, wavy and beautiful. She had the famous Kyaku Clan golden eyes, which the Kyaku Clan is known for.  
  
Which means I, the unlucky one, to take half the human blood, and half the demonic blood running through my veins. I had inherited most of my mother's genes, having her long black hair, narrow dark blue eyes, and her temper. Yes, her bitter cold glare and personality was mine as well. Just because of the way I looked, I was always teased and made fun of by the clan.  
  
But all of them knew about Akai.  
  
All of them knew that I would be able to kill them with just one swipe of my silver claws.  
  
I finally made it back to the Kyaku's hideout, and walked inside the deep stone cave. I saw that almost everyone was asleep, except my brother, Kyou. I saw this from his green eyes glaring back at me. No one else had those cold green eyes. They were watching me move slowly around the cave; watching me creep through the darkness.  
  
When I noticed that he knew what I was just about to do, I closed my eyes to try and block him out of my mind. He had jumped out of his lover's arms, Ivana, and screamed my name across the room.  
  
That's the last thing I remember hearing from my dearest brother, Kyou.  
  
The lingering memories of being teased in the past, were now at the front of my mind instead of being locked away in the deep, dark corners of my mind. I griped my fists hard, feeling my silver claws digging deep into the palm of my hand, slicing the flesh and revealing crimson blood that was now seeping out and warming my hands.  
  
I open my eyes as they began to glow a striking red; the known color of Akai. My normally black hair was turning burning red and a strange crimson aura flew around my randomly. I had just set her free. The person I had tried to keep away for the past five years was here.  
  
Akai was back.  
  
Kyou walked over to me, and rested his hand on my shoulder kindly. I looked at him oddly, as I slightly cocked my head to the side. He said my name quickly, trying to stop me before I finished this deed.  
  
"Kiriya, please... fight her! Akai cannot take you over..." Kyou said nervously, "I know you can do it, sister. Please, Kiriya... overpower Akai!" he said to me, awakening most of the clan. "I am sorry, brother, "I said to him coldly, "Kiriya is never coming back. Now... Rest in Peace."  
  
And before he and the rest of the clan knew it, they were dead. I had killed every last one of them. All of them were slaughter by Akai's crimson  
claws.  
They were gone.  
  
Remains of their blood, flesh and bones were scattered roughly around the cave. On the walls, floor, and ceiling there were puddles of blood, chunks of flesh, and thin strands of bone.  
  
There was only one person that had survived this besides me. That was my foolish, human mother, Chaen. She had a deep cut on her arm, and she was staring back at me with a plea in her narrowed eyes; just like Kiriya's. She was afraid of me. I could smell fear all around her. I walked over to her, staring back at her with an evil expression in my burning red eyes.  
  
She began to sing to me my old childhood lullaby. Hearing those words, a look of seriousness struck my face for maybe a split second, then my eyes shot her another cold glare. I picked her up with my blood stained hand, watching her close her eyes and quietly mumble out the words to my song, as her feet were no longer touching the floor.  
  
"Yakhina. Konwolf alaune, kanta." ( Goodbye. Wander alone now, woman.)  
  
I spoke those words to her in a cold deadpan voice, as I gripped my hand harder around her neck. A cracking noise rang through the air, and I let go of her. I watched her strike the ground as she whispered the last sentence of the lullaby.  
  
"I survived you..." she had said, just before her world darkened and her eyes completely dilated; moving her soul into the other world.  
  
I walked across the cold cave bottom, from which used to be known as the Kyaku Clan's hideout, I look back into it just before I leave to meet Lord Kuroi. I say one more sentence to the bleeding cave, just barely remembering all of the good things that has happened inside those walls.  
  
"Mak wahino taku kakrou." ( No more wounds to bare. )  
  
I walked away from the opening of the cave, and walked through the Chitaka Forest; making my way toward the bar with the blue roof. I walked slowly through the forest, passing the lake and a stream along with it. I exited the south side of the forest, meeting the side of Sientaku Village. I saw Blue Bar a few yards away, followed by the small stone bridge hovering over the Kohaku River. I walked over it, and never really realized that there was water under the bridge. What?! You wouldn't have noticed it either unless you heard its whispers during the night.  
  
I walked forward into the deserted bar, seeing that the bar was deserted and a few drunks had already passed out. I walked over the dance floor and over to the door on the far right side. I slid open the wooden door, and kneeled down in the middle of Lord Kuroi's room, waiting for him there.  
  
In the room, I saw a black sofa, a flat black futon, and another wooden door that lead to the back entrance of Blue Bar. The floors were wooden, and the walls were also. It was a rather normal and uncozy room; just as you would expect for Lord Kuroi.  
  
His scent came in, finally.  
  
He walked inside the room, and saw me they're kneeling by the couch; in the center of the room.  
  
"So, Akai is revived?" he asked me suddenly. I nodded, "Yes, Lord Kuroi. I have retrieved her to win the battle." He walked over to the couch and sat down, smiling back at me.  
  
He had dark brown hair cut short, looking ragged and shaggy. He had hazel eyes that were almond shaped and cold; but warm at the same time. He had bandages on his arms, legs, and neck from a severe fire accident years ago. He used them to cover the harsh burns and scars. He wore a black male yukata, and a smoky gray hakama.  
  
"Then you have done what was asked of you, correct?" he asked me kindly. "Yes, my lord. All of them were killed with my own crimson claws." I replied to Lord Kuroi. "You may stand, Akai." He said to me, his voice happy and excited. I did so. "I have a reward for a samurai such as yourself. One cannot defeat a foe with just their fists now can they?" he said to me, sliding his hand behind the couch against the wall, bringing out a beautiful sword.  
  
He stood out of his seat and came over to me. He handed it to me, and I happily took it into my hand. Its blade was a shining shade of silver, and its handle contrasted with a woven black cloth wrapped neatly around it. Near the top of the handle, or the hilt, was a medium sized ruby shaped like an almond; dark as blood. It looked familiar to me; as if I had fought with it before... or as if it were part of me.  
  
"It was your mother's. Your father had given it to her when he died, so she was still able to protect herself. Because of this sword, she had become a famous samurai herself! A little like you, even." He said to me, standing off the couch and facing me as I watched the sword in shock, " This is not just a simple sword, Akai. This is the Tetsugia. There was another form made before it, but this one was improved to be a better model." "The Tetsugia... for me?" I said to him in awe, never once knowing that Chaen was ever a swordswoman in her entire life. He nodded happily and continued information on it, "The Tetsugia has two forms. The first form is the one you have in you hand as of right now; the normal form of the blade. But when the sword tastes blood upon its blade, it will unleash the true power of the blade; the second form. You will notice it because the blade will turn black, and a silver-black flame will fly around it freely. When you use this blackened blade to attack your opponent, a beam of black fire will strike through the victim. The more blood the blade tastes, the wider and stronger the beam will become." He said to me, acting surprised to how I acted with the sword in my hands. I looked up to him gratefully, "Thank you, Lord Kuroi." I said to him, sheathing the blade in my red obe wrapped around the waist of my black kimono, "So tell me Lord Kuroi, you said that I must prove to you my loyalty from never going back to my Kiriya side again. What must I do?" He smiled at me with the same smile that sent chills up and down my spine- I hated that, "My dear, sweet Akai," he began, "This battle will be a very though one, even with you on our side. So, I am testing you with both strength and loyalty." "What is this task, my lord Kuroi?" I asked him. "You simple have to strike down Sho Mura. The legendary Chiyoku the manslayer." He said to me, slipping his arm around my shoulder.  
  
... Chiyoku.  
  
Wait... SHO MURA?!  
  
This must be a mistake!  
  
Were we talking about the same kind-hearted child that I had known from my swordsmanship class five years ago? How could Sho have changed from loving citizen, to harassing murderer? How could Sho Mura be the Chiyoku? I cannot believe this... not only had he been my childhood friend five years ago, but I had fallen in love with Sho as well.  
  
"Akai?" Lord Kuroi said to my oddly; interrupting my thoughts, "Are you going to kill the Chiyoku for me, or not?" I lowered my head slowly at the thought of killing him, "Yes, I will do it for you, my Lord Kuroi." I said to him with an emotionless voice. He cupped his hand on my cheek gently, and lifted my head up slowly so that we were looking at each other face to face, "Now now, Akai... no need to frown." He said sadly. I closed my eyes, "I am sorry, Kuroi." I said to him, putting on an act. He smiled; still leaving his hand on my face, "The Chiyoku will be waiting for you on the bridge soon. I give you my luck, Akai." He said to me.  
  
And with that there was silence. He was looking back at me kindly, his eyes glowing with happiness. His face moved in closer to mine, and he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. He slipped his hand down to my waist and pulled me slowly closer to him, and I felt like I was going to throw up. He was kissing me, and I just stood there like an idiot.  
  
A smart idiot.  
  
He parted our lips, and moved his head back as he looked at me with a smile, "Good luck." He said, then walked out the back door and into the shadows of the city.  
  
I stood there for maybe thirty seconds, trying to figure out what had just happened. I was stunned. Lord Kuroi had raised me, let alone threatened me. I was to kill whom he wanted, and do what was asked or I was to be killed. That's the way it's always been... but this... this kiss didn't make any sense.  
  
Why did Lord Kuroi kiss me?  
  
I looked up to the ceiling, "Remind me to quit after all of this is over. I do NOT want to go through that kind of torture again." I said as I wiped my lips, "I'd rather let him kill me then kiss that wretched man again!"  
  
I walked over to the couch and sat down, suddenly remembering Sho Mura's wondrous, and beautiful attacks in our swordsmanship class. Even for such a young age, he was the best swordsman I had ever seen in my life; even then... twelve. Now he was seventeen, and I am merely fifteen. If he was twelve when he had challenged the sensei and won with one swing, I couldn't imagine what kind of skills he has now after those many years of training.  
  
Master Kuroi and the Chiyoku have always been great rivals, so I knew one day that I would end up fighting him. Yet, now that I figured out who the Chiyoku is, I do not have the heart to kill Sho Mura... I know that part of him was sill there. Even if I were full demon, there would be no was I could ever be able to kill him. He was the best swordsman in the entire history of Japan. On top of that, I loved Sho. So I know that there would be no way on earth that I would be able to kill him.  
  
Then again, I could at least try. For lord Kuroi. I couldn't go this far to killing everyone I've ever known and trusted and just turning my back when I have to kill just one more person. I couldn't just leave Lord Kuroi when he needs me the most. I wouldn't ever betray the man that raised me... even if it was that wretched man. I would try this.  
  
Just for him; no one else.  
  
I then quickly realized that Sho would appear on the bridge at any minute, so I gathered myself together and went to test my sword out. After all, I wanted to fight the Chiyoku with my highest power... if I were to kill him that is. It would be a miracle to kill the Chiyoku, but I am praying to God that I will be able to get through all of this and live.  
  
I slid the back door open, and crept around to the bridge. I stood on its cold stones, chilling my bare feet with every step. I stopped and painted my eyes through the darkness of the city, seeking for someone to strike down with my sword. Finally, my eyes found a young rurouni seeking for a place to sleep.  
  
A perfect target.  
  
I started to charge silently at the poor remorseful man, and slowly took the beautiful Tetsugia out of my red obe as a approached him. He spotted me at the last minute, and just had enough time to scream a last plea. I struck him down with one simple sing, watching his head fall coldly onto the ground.  
  
The blade turned ebony just one second after it had touched the blood. Just as Lord Kuroi had said, the aura of a ghostly silver-black color flew around the blade freely, as if it were on fire with a black flame. I could smell the rancid blood on the blade, and yet I saw nothing there on the black blade. Oddly, I brought the blade to my mouth and licked off a little of the almost-hidden blood off of its once silver blade. I felt the liquid run slowly down my throat, a bitter warm wave slowly making its way to take over my taste buds. It wasn't bad, but certainly not good either.  
  
I snapped my head around as I heard an odd noise. It sounded as if it were sandpaper on... stone. I looked to the bridge and saw a black shadow hovering over it, blocking a large full moon behind it. It was as if it were just a shadow, for the moonlight was shining around it and it was just a black figure with a silver-white outline.  
  
"Kuroi says that you wish to fight me, "the deep and dark voise said coldly, "Are you going to fight me, or simply lick upon your blade like so?" "I know all of your attacks, Sho. I will not loose." I said to him evilly, "Now prepare to taste this blade as well." I snapped back at the red- haired manslayer as he walked over. "Sho, eh? I haven't been called that for many years..." he said coldly, " Now how would you know all of my attacks if we have never fought before?" he said to me curiously, as if I were bluffing.  
  
He walked toward me so I could see his face more clear. His red- orange hair was long and pulled back in a high ponytail. He used to have blue eyes, and now I see that they are golden and cold; every time he glared at me it sent a chill up and down my spine. He wore his same navy male yukata, and white hakama.  
  
He unsheathed his sword and coldly glared back at me, his golden eyes locked onto mine as I felt like I was going to shiver in my boots. Wait... I wasn't wearing boots. Never mind, then!  
  
"We have not fought, I agree. Yet I have seen you fight many many times before, Sho." I said to him, getting in my fighting stance with the Tetsugia in hand. "Why should I waste my breath upon a stranger such as yourself, when I could be slicing you to bits instead?" he said to me, glaring back at me with his golden angered eyes.  
  
He doesn't even remember me...  
  
I charged quickly after him in pure hatred, and flew my Tetsugia at him, and easily missed as he disappeared; appearing behind me with the same speed that he had used in swordsmanship class. Yet he was much faster now, as if he were moving at hyper speed. I knew he was going to attempt to strike me from behind, so I quickly jumped high to the side, barely missed his long silver blade. I struck him in the shoulder with the Tetsugia, watching the black beam strike through him. He then tore quickly around as I pulled out the blade, and punched me in the stomach. For a second I couldn't breathe, then I jumped up into the air –using his head as a latter- and took out my best weapon, the one I hardly used; my green-bladed poison daggers. I pulled one out of the sleeve of my kimono, and attempted to throw one at his face, but he simply caught it and threw it back at me as I had just touched the ground, and I watched it strike the dirt, blade in the ground. I used the dagger to jump up, pushing it deeper into the ground. I threw another dagger at him, aiming at his heart this time. He caught it, just barely cutting his finger, and threw it back at me when I landed, aiming for my heart. I swept to the left, and the dagger gashed inside of my right shoulder, my sword-wielding arm. It poisoned my entire arm instantly and it was now paralyzed.  
  
The Tetsugia struck the ground.  
  
"I would have never guessed that Kuroi would send me such a weaking for a fight. A human woman such as yourself shouldn't be walking the path of the samurai, but be taking care of your family at home." He said to me with his cold, deep voice.  
  
HAD HE JUST CALLED ME HUMAN!? I WAS HALF DEMON! A HANYOU! HOW DARE HE MISTAKE ME FOR A MERE HUMAN WOMAN!!!  
  
I charged after him again, using my full demonic speed; hatred over love for him this time. I saw for a second his eyes were shocked, but then they returned to his normal glare. I threw my hands at him, clenching his neck hard with my claws digging into his skin, feeling his blood spread all over my hands.  
  
"I am not human, Chiyoku, "I said to him in the same tone he used, "I am hanyou."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Why in God's name did he just smile?  
  
I screamed as I suddenly felt a harsh burn at my stomach. I looked at him oddly as I cocked my head slightly to the side, and looked downward and saw that his entire blade was pushed through my stomach; and only the handle was shown. I looked back up at him for a second, with a plea in my eyes. For just a split second... he looked... sad. He then blinked slowly and his eyes returned to its normal Chiyoku glare.  
  
Another scream ran through the air; then I noticed that it was me that was screaming. He had just twisted the blade completely around, churning a hole in my chest. I felt a bit of air leave me, and as I did so, a bit of blood spurted from my mouth and splattered the side of his face. I fell backwards, feeling his cold blade come out of my wound, and I fell onto the ground in a large crimson pool of my own blood.  
  
For the first time in my life...  
I had failed.  
  
Sho sheathed his blood-stained sword in the belt of his hakama, and bent down next to me with a kind smile, as I saw that his eyes were not cold and glaring, but mauve; warm and comforting.  
  
"Goodbye... hanyou."  
  
He stared back at me oddly, and he stood up onto the ground... staring down at me when I said those words...  
  
"Sho... I... I love you." I confessed to him.  
  
I saw that he had tried to walk away from me, back turned. Then, after I said those words, I saw him jerk around to look back at me; his hair sweeping across his soft and tender face. His eyes were narrowed in sadness, and they looked as if a bright blue; royal blue. He stared at me sadly and sighed.  
  
"I... am sorry. But I cannot love you."  
  
A tear swept across my face as he turned his back and walked away once again; I couldn't stop him this time. The tear dropped on the side of my face, and fell into the puddle of blood... He had stopped me.  
  
"I... am sorry too." I mumbled, then my eyes ffaded into shadows, and I sliped away into a world of darkness.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yasha: So... what did you think? If you really like Forgotten Pasts (don't worry, there will be A LOT more chapters than this), then you might want to check out some of my other work. Forgotten Pasts is my main source in writing, and I have written poems, songfics, lemons, and random comedies for this story as well, so you might want to check those out as well. I will post the poems up soon, and the songfics I am working on. Lemons I have already written, but they will be posted up soon.  
  
Forgotten Pasts isn't my only focus in writing, I also make a lot of Anime and Manga stories, too. Mostly InuYasha, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Rurouni Kenshin, Tokyo Mew Mew, Mars, Lupin the Third, Trigun, and Cowboy bebop.  
  
But Forgottem Pasts has a lot more. lol 


	2. Key to the Spirit World!

**YM: R&R! Uhmm... litle problem in chapter 1. The sword that yasha uses had to be changed into the Hitrayl, but well... doesn't really like me so I couldn't change it! X.x ENJOY AND R&R!!**

Chapter Two: Key to the Spirit World! 

My eyes slowly opened for what seemed like days later, and although my eyesight was blurred, I continued to look around. There were splotches of green and brown all around me, and I couldn't exactly make out to where my exact location was. I closed my eyes and counted to one hundred, then opened them and saw that my eyesight was much more clear. I had been moved into the east side Chitaka Forest, and I found myself lying just next to the Kohaku River.

I was guessing that the Chiyoku had moved me here shortly after I had fainted, and set me into a place were I wouldn't be bothered. My eyesight now slightly blurred from the rapid hit that Sho had inflected, I sat up warily, looked to my stomach and seeing that my once bleeding wounds were almost healed. Being half demon, the only advantage is being able to heal faster then any human would; the demonic blood is much help. I have the demonic way of regenerating and healing faster, yet I have the human way of feeling pain easily, which is why I am so grateful to being unconscious while this process was going on. See? Spite being made fun of and teased, a hanyou has its advantages.

I was flat on the ground, and I was that my hair was turned to its normal shade of ebony black, spread oddly on the ground in all directions and matted with blood. Thank goodness I didn't have do go though this enormous pain, for the attack from Sho was so harsh, that it had shoved Akai away; and Akai is known for not feeling pain. Being attacked my Sho was into much pain, and I was guessing that Akai wasn't able to handle it. Kiriya was back, and Akai was back into the dark corners of my mind; hopefully, for good.

The ground was stained with my own blood; now an eternal shade of crimson. I looked to the left of me and saw the Hitrayl that was laid in the pool, and the blade was sadly still ebony.

Although I was going through much pain, I was going to attempt to stand. I shifted my weight to my knees , then aiming to push up and stand. As soon as I was on my knees, I fell forward and struck the ground. I remembered the Hitrayl being there, and I thought that maybe I would use the sword as a cane, helplessly lifting me up so I would be able to walk with its support. So, I reached over and grasped the handle, and dug it into the ground maybe half an inch. I pushed myself to my knees once again and, while holding onto the handle of the sword, I didn't fall. I shot up to my feet, and pushed the blade of the sword another inch into the ground.

Suddenly, a bright light of ashen shone in my eyes and blinded me shortly before I clutched my eyes closed, still brightly seeing the light behind my eyelids. After the light disappeared and was dulled behind my eyelids, I slowly opened them. I looked around and saw that I was able to move freely, and that the pain was no longer there. Although, almost everything in this small room was black. Deep shades of ebony were on the stonewalls, and it seemed like I was under ground. Then I looked across from me and saw a small river; its dark waters looking thick and deep; as if it were a cold river of oil mining beneath the Blue Bar Bridge.

I was confused. I had absolutely no idea where I was, or how I had gotten here...

_**Wherever HERE was.**_

" Welcome to the Spirit World!" a young woman said, suddenly poofing out of nowhere. She was about my age; maybe twenty. She was levitating in the air upon what looked like a wooden oar. She had long light purple hair that was shortened from being pulled back in a high ponytail. She was beautiful! She had fair skin and beautiful aqua eyes that were deepened whenever she narrowed them. She wore a dark purple kimono with a light blue obe and red sash,

_If I had ever seen the Easter Bunny in a human form, this –for sure- was it._

" The... Spirit World?" I said to her oddly, then remembered the encounter with the Chiyoku and the bright light, "Oh my gods! Did I die?!" I said to her quietly, hoping that this simply was a dream.

She laughed sweetly, "No, Kiriya. You are not dead. The Hitrayl had brought you here, is all!" she said to me kindly, "I will put you back on Earth when I am done with you."

I looked at her as my eyebrow twitched in pure confusion, "_Done_ with me??" I said to her coldly, glaring and hoping that she didn't mean what I think she means.

She giggled, "Yes. I brought you here simply for you to learn the Code of Masuka so you can create a bodyguard. Trust me, Kiriya. You'll need it."

" Whoa, hold on now! Who are you and how the heck do you know my name? What code, and CREATE a person!?" I said to her oddly, confused my every single thing the weird person on a stick had just said.

She sighed, "Why, I am Masuka of the River Styx! I know your name simply because I know the names of everyone on your planet called Earth. In your culture, I am called the Grim Reaper, I believe. Anyway, the thing is, I know when you die, how you die, where you die, and why you die. I have made a special code to where you can create a person- don't ask how or why- as a guardian or protector."

**_The Grim Reaper!? Oh, please! This definitely was a dream._**

I sighed –why not go along with it?, "Okay, so I need an accomplice. How do I make this "bodyguard" of mine?" I said to her, agreeing to the freakish-Easter Bunny-human-formed-freak-of-nature. I sat down and calmly sheathed my Hitrayl and waited for her answer; intrigued to what it would be.

" Alrighty! I need you to tell me what you want him to look like, his personality, give him three weapons, and I shall do the rest of you." She said to me, then closed her eyes.

I looked at her; she was a nutcase, "Right...."

She nodded at me, eyes still closed.

" Well, I guess I'll get started. I would like for him to have short brown hair spiked over the left side of his face. Forest green eyes, just like my brother Kyou's. I would like for him to have an emerald green male yukata, and white male hakama. His personality will be kind a protective, understanding, but sweet, honest, tender, gentle and make him be intelligent and have a laid back sense of humor. I want his weapons to be a Japanese katana with an emerald on the hilt of it and a woven black handle, a few poison daggers such as mine, and the last weapon I will leave as a total surprise that I will soon find out myself." I said to Masuka, with a concentrated voice as I pictured him myself.

" Alright. Got it. Now we need a name." She said in a deadpan voice.

" A name? Gods... how about Yuki? Yuki _Tohima_?" I said to her.

" Yuki Tohima, huh? What a wonderful name...it means Burning Snow, yes?" she asked me curiously.

" Yeah yeah, sure. Just get this guy "created" so I can back on Earth and explain my loss to Lord Kuroi." I murmured.

Silence.

Her eyes were closed, and yet she looked determined. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at me.

" B-I-N-G-O!! All is done, Kiriya Mitsokiri! Yuki Tohima now has another copy! He is just above your body on Earth. I did let him know a little about you, so I figured that would help you out a little bit. Now, close your eyes and prepare to meet this dream guy of yours!" she said to my happily and gave me a wink, "Goodbye for now, Kiriya!" and with that she clapped and suddenly "poofed" away once again.

Another flash shone in my eyes, and when I opened them back up for the second time, I was back on earth. I was laying down once again on the ground, and I looked to the side to see Yuki, squatted perfectly beside me, looking at me deeply with his forest green eyes; the exact copy of Kyou's. His eyes put me in one of those staring trances; I hate those. I wanted to greet him, but my eyes were frozen onto his and I wanted to scream, and sing all at once. I wasn't able to say a word to the poor guy! He looked exactly how I imagined him, his brown hair spiked perfectly over his handsome face.

He shook his head as if he were upset, and yet he was smiling at me.

" _Zuie jie awkishawn, Kiriya .... Rnae kuyaso." _He said to me, smiling larger as I sat up in surprise.

_( You chose the life of destruction, Kiriya. I am disappointed.)_

" You know the Kyaku Clan's Language!!" I said to him in sheer surprise.

Was that all I could say to him? -.-'

He then smiled at my reaction, and laughed shortly. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist gently, as he slowly helped me to my feet. He then took the Hitrayl –its blade still black and maliced by the blood- and sheathed it in the obe of my kimono for me, careful not to touch my wound. His arm then linked around my shoulder kindly, and he let me lean on him for support to walk.

" Yes, Kiriya." He spoke to me beautifully, with such smoothness and practically no emotion, "After all, I was taught by the best- Kyou himself. Of course, it was not easy. The Kyaku Clan's language was much more complicated then I ever would have thought."

" Wha... what do you mean, Yuki?" I asked him sadly, "My brother, Kyou... I killed him."

His expression slowly faded into sadness and he spoke with more of a melancholy tone, "while I was being 'created' in the Spirit World, I saw your brother, Kyou. He taught me your language so we would be able to speak in secrecy." He said to me sadly, as he knew I was upset about him mentioning Kyou.

"Really?" I asked him curiously, my voice then drifting into a depressed tome, "He... did not speak of me, did he Yuki?"

He turned his head to me and looked at me sadly, suddenly stopping in our tracks, "He said he was sorry."

I looked back at him in pure confusion, "for what, might I ask?" I asked him sadly, tilting my head slightly to the side.

He looked down at the ground sadly and I knew that what he was about to tell me wasn't something I would laugh about, "He said that he was sorry for causing you to hate him and your family so much, to bring out Akai and let you kill everyone. He said... that he wanted me to tell you... that he ... failed you as a brother... and as a best friend."

_Kyou... I'm sorry, too._

I set my head down and began to cry, remembering all of the times that Kyou had stood up for me, all of the times he cared for me in the times when the others would shove and injure me. I remembered... when he told me he could never hate me, and that he cherished me more than anyone else in the Kyaku Clan.

Sadly, that same day, I promised Kyou that I would never betray him, and that he was the only person I could actually lean on... I told him that I loved him, too.

That was the first time I have ever heard those words being said to me; those simple three words that make normal humans want to go crazy with happiness. I heard those words from my humble brother, and I had made the promise of love back to him as well. I would have never shoved the thought out of my mind if Akai weren't awakened. None of this would have ever happened, and all this pain I feel would be disappearing. Surely, I will never say those words again. Love only causes pain, and pain only causes loneliness.

I wiped frantically at me tears, hoping that Yuki wouldn't have seen them and have worried about me and my sudden burst of tears. It had been a while since I have cried, at least a few years. All of this was bottled up inside me, and now I have finally let it free. I just hope that Yuki doesn't think I'm some kind of madman.

Suddenly, he lifted my head up to his suddenly, and wiped a fresh tear off of the path on my tear-stained cheek. His eyes were bright and happy, and for an odd second, I thought I saw a tear on his face as well. He moved closer to me and kissed my forehead sweetly, and I jumped of the sudden forwardness. "Please, Kiriya... do not cry. The last thing I want to see is you in pain." He said to me deeply, smiling at me with his beautiful shining smile.

Now. Had. Nothing. To. Say. To. Him.

I said nothing in embarrassment, and looked away as I knew I was blushing. He linked his arm back around my shoulder and began to walk out of the forest, leading me into the small village of Sientaku.

" Where to now?" he asked me kindly, gripping my shoulder firmly when I almost fell dumbly onto the wet ground; it had rained.

" To Blue Bar. I must tell Ame Kuroi about my loss to Sh-- ... the Chiyoku." I said to him and then added, "About the time we get there, my wounds should be healed."

" I see..." he replied to he in a deadpan voice, leading me across the small stone bridge in front of Blue Bar, as the haunting memory of Sho blocking the moonlight replayed in my head.

He sighed worriedly, "Kuroi will not be pleased with this, Kiriya. It has been days since you have fought the Chiyoku, and you are not Akai as you promised him. Please, do be careful." He said to me cautiously.

" Of course, Yuki-kun." I said to him kindly, slipping out of his grasp politely, and walked through the door.

My wounds were perfectly healed now, and I was ready to take on whatever Kuroi was stupidly willing to throw at me... even if it were death.

I walked into the bar and took one step, and I knew that Yuki was right behind me. I managed to dodge a few sake' bottles being thrown at me, along with shot glasses and beer cans. Apparently, there was a fistfight, and everyone and everything was going mad. I had to cover my ears from the ear-piercing rock music, as if it were making my eardrums bleed, and then explode. A few curse words were thrown at me and I recognized the drunkard's face as one of Ame Kuroi's "friends". I simply kept walking, clutching my ears. I wanted to scream over all of the music, cussing, fighting, and yelling but no one would be able to hear me anyway, even if I used my highest-pitched scream.

I stumbled past the wooden bar, and made it to my next obstacle; the dance floor. I stumbled through the group of people, dancing up on each other and some were singing the lyrics to the unnoticed song. I rammed through most of the crowd, and then a dancing pervert groped me on the behind, and I turned to slap him, but saw that he had disappeared amongst the other dunked partiers and couples.

I finally made it passed the crazy obstacle course, and I was now facing Lord Ame Kuroi's door. I sighed happily and was relived to be facing it, knowing that there was a back door to his room, only opening from the inside.

I turned around and saw that Yuki had made it thorough the course as well, and his green eyes put me in another staring trance; man I hate those! He stood behind me and talked in my ear, just to the tone to where I could hear, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke, " Be careful, but do not worry. When things get tough, I'll step in. I am here." He said to me, and I turned my head around and smiled at him, then faced the door and slowly opened it.

Ame Kuroi was standing in the middle of the room, facing me with his arms crossed and a feared glare in his eyes.

_He had been waiting for this._

Yuki slipped off into the corner, so that he wouldn't be spotted directly when I walked inside, feet away from Kuroi after I closed the door and removed my hands from my ears.

" Lord Kuroi-"I started, and then was interrupted rudely from him.

" Kiriya! How dare you show your face to me after loosing the fight with the Chiyoku?! Even worse than loosing to him, you come back to tell me your loss with Kiriya instead of Akai! I had trusted you to never let Kiriya out ever again!" he shrieked at me, as I saw anger in him for the first time in my life.

" Yes my lord..." I said to him, kneeling down to my knees as I lowered my head facing him.

" Do not call me your "lord" any longer. You are no longer within the service of Kuroi Ame. Kiriya... you have disgraced me!" he scolded, "Why did you not kill Sho with the Hitrayl?"

" Excuse me, sir." Yuki said, slipping out of the corner as he began to walk over to him, "But it seems to me that you have disgraced yourself. First, when she falls in love for the first time, you order her to kill him. And when she refuses just once as a mere ten year old, you kill her father, driving Saikuru away to leave her forever... I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but Kiriya may have failed you just once, but you have failed to pass as a human being."

Kuroi glared at Yuki, "And who is this, Kiriya? The reason why you did _not_ kill the Chiyoku?"

" No, sir. This is Yuki Tohima, he is loyal to me... an actual _friend_, sir." I said to him, trying to hold back my anger from just being fired, and of course, I was bad at hiding my anger.

Why else would I have Akai?!

" Very clever form of speech for a man that cannot even control his own woman." Kuroi said with a twisted smile, then turned his head to me slowly, "And where is this friend of yours from?" he asked me curiously, his deep and dark voice getting oddly suspicious.

I hope he believes this...

" Yuki is from the S—"I started then was- once again- interrupted.

"- Small town in Kyoto, Japan." Yuki finished, covering up what I was about to answer.

Would Kuroi have believed me if I told him that Yuki was a creation I made in the Spirit World? I think not. So, let's go with what Yuki said.

" Yes, sir. That is where Yuki is from. He came to visit me, and now he is planning to travel with me." I said to him, my voice getting deeper after every word.

Kuroi whipped his head around at me and slowly, but profoundly, walked over to my position in the room. He bent down next to me; and I was terrified of him for the first time; what was he going to do to me!? He raised his bandaged wrapped left hand and grabbed my jaw fiercely, his middle finger gripping the right side, his thumb gripping the other. He used the right side of his wrist to jab into my neck harshly, blocking my air as he lifted my head to meet his eyes, " Lesson one: do **not** call your enemy 'sir or ma'm.' You should never be soft and kindhearted to those that hate you down to the core of their heart." He said to me coldly, gripping my jaw harder, as it felt as if it were about to shatter.

_**Enemy?**_

I scowled at his amusing reply, and I slapped his face hard with my left hand, and tore his hand off my jaw with the other. I stood up as he did, and glared daggers at him, trying hard to keep Akai from slipping out and slashing him on his neck.

"Did you just call me your _enemy? _If you were my enemy, Kuroi, then why are you waiting your rancid breath on me by lecturing, when you could be attacking me with your sword instead? Tell me why you would hesitate to attack your opponent if you were their enemy!?" I snapped back at the black-wrapped-mummy-freak-of-nature-that-lies-as-much-as-he-breathes-dude-that-killed-my-father-and-then- ... well, you get the idea.

He smiled back at me mockingly, "Simply to the fact that I do not wish to humiliate you in front of your lover," He said then naively put a finger on his chin and sarcastically laughed, "Oh! Excuse me! '_Loyal **friend'! **_"He said to me, taunting me to the point to where I wasn't able to take it anymore. I had been teased my whole life, and I didn't need any of this tormented crap from him!

_**My blood boiled.**_

I closed my eyes in anger, and opened them to show a bright shade of red burning in my eyes. My ebony black hair quickly turned a flaming crimson, and the same strange aura flew around me in a flash. I unsheathed the Hitrayl to show its true power; the midnight-colored blade.

Yuki stepped beside me as I he noticed that it was now Akai that was facing Kuroi, not Kiriya, "Unlike the twisted minded such as yourself, normal people have friends. Of course, you wouldn't know a thing about this, would you?" Yuki said to Kuroi coldly as his eyes changed to an ice-blue color, and his pupil got much smaller.

" Wow, you are very forward and inconsiderate when it comes to sincerity. You need to learn some manners!" Kuroi said back to Yuki, in a surprised and a slightly raised tone.

I scowled at this, "Yuki-kun is honest, loyal, caring and _very _considerate! You'll be lucky if your even half the man that he is!" I screamed at Kuroi then added, "Maybe you should be the one to learn manners." I said to him coldly, and then watched Yuki unsheathe his sword; "I challenge you to a battle right here, right now!" I said to him.

_**Kuroi was enjoying this.**_

Kuroi flashed one of this most evil, but confident smiles at the two of us, "So its one of those student vs. teacher fights, yes? As we all know, there is no way you have a chance of winning. Even if you do have me outnumbered, I know all of Akai's attacks and how to block them. You can never win, Akai." He said to the both of us, unsheathing his sword from his belt.

" Kuroi, you have never taught or showed me anything but false love. You may have raised me, but the sad thing is you don't know a thing about my life. Now that I have seen you like this –at your worse, I will not hesitate to strike you down." I said to him, then put a serious glare on my face, "As you know, I kill those who are dishonest to me."

" You lie," he said to me coldly," You killed those that I told you to. You were nothing more than a puppet to get what I want, and a person like you can be easily replaced. You mean nothing to me."

I laughed for a few seconds then calmed down and looked at his and Yuki's puzzled face, "If I meant nothing to you, then why did you kiss me as if you were in love?"

He paused and then chuckled; "I kissed you for pleasure and nothing more. A lonely man like me needs pleasure too, you know!"

" You need not pleasure, but help." Yuki said, and I could tell that he was upset to the fact that Kuroi kissed me. How you ask? I had to pull his arm back from punching him. That's how.

I walked over to Kuroi and pressed against him, "You said you need pleasure, right?" I said to him, as I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand, and rested my head on his chest.

Yuki looked over at me as if I was a nutcase, but I knew what was I doing. I was testing him. What? You don't think that I actually ENJOY running my hands through my enemy's hair, do you?!

Kuroi looked down at me with a surprised look flashing in his eyes, and I saw that he was slightly blushing. His heart was now racing quickly, and he looked down at me with lust and want in his eyes. He leaned in near me and kissed me softly, then after a while slipped his tongue in and made it a bit more passionate. He pulled me even closer to him, his arms around my waist. I could see Yuki staring wide-eyed at what was going on, and when I parted our lips, and he laughed.

If there were anything I learned from the Chiyoku, it would be to strike your enemy when they least expect it. I had done the same thing to Ame Kuroi, the Hitrayl now stuck through his rib cage completely; trust me- that burned like hell.

I laughed as I took the sword out, and remembered the small black beam that had struck through him.

" Your pathetic." I whispered in his ear, stepping back a few steps after taking the Hitrayl out of his side, and smiled as he clutched his stomach.

He mumbled a few curses while I walked next to a very angry and jealous Yuki.

Now without words, Kuroi flung at me. He completely avoided Yuki and aimed all of his attacks on me. He was moving at about the speed of Sho was, to where I could barely see him moving. He laughed while he struck me, ripping bits and pieces of my kimono, and I bled very little. His speed was vastly increasing, and it seemed as if he were invisible as he ran in a perfect circle around us. His once small attacks were getting much more affective, longer and deeper with every stroke. The pain was increasing just as much as his speed was, and I was starting to loose my poise in my fighting stance, and I was slowly getting closer and closer to crumpling onto the floor. I slowly fell forward, my eyes seeing the floor getting closer and closer, nothing but blood on the wooden floor. I closed my eyes just before I struck the ground, but then I was caught by Yuki, and he stood my up against him, his arm wrapped around the front of my waist ask my back pressed against his chest.

He raised his beautiful emerald-studded blade into the air, and I was surprised to see that he struck him in Kuroi's left shoulder; his sword-wielding arm and his weak point. He had struck him perfectly through the shoulder bone, where the scar wasn't completely healed from the fire a few years ago.

Yuki pulled out the blade, and Kuroi fell face first onto the floor. The attack that Yuki had done on his shoulder had made a sickening noise, as if a rock were bit in half.

His attack had struck him where it hurts not his shoulder... but his pride.

Yuki smiled and just stood there holding me with one arm, and the other arm was now sheathing his sword back into the belt of his hakama. I looked over at him, turning my face to the side, and saw that his normal side was back, his shining emerald eyes returning, and the ice blue eyes slowly faded away.

He lifted my into his arms, one hand and arm under my neck, and the other at the backside of my leg, right under my kneecaps. I felt limp in his arms as he carried me, as if I were a helpless doll in the hands of a young child.

He left Kuroi there, stepping over him as he kicked the backdoor open and walked out, then rammed his back against it to keep it shut.

" Are you alright, Kiriya?" he said to me kindly, as I saw that my black hair had returned.

" I'm fine." I murmured to him innocently, "But of course, I could be better."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll find us a place to stay for the night, then I will tend to your wounds."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I have only had you here with me for one day, and you already have done too much for me." I said to him kindly, felling odd that I had blushed when I said it to him.

He looked down at me for a second, then looked forward once again as I saw that he had blushed as well, "It has only been one day with you, and I have already found my future."

He finally found a small inn that was vacant, and it reminded me of an old dojo I had remembered seeing many years ago.

We finally got settled in our room, and after tending to my wounds and getting my dressed in a navy kimono with a silver obe, he laid down beside me on the futon in the small room. I knew that he was not going to sleep soundly until he knew that I was all right, and sleeping perfectly myself.

" Things should be different now. Yuki reminds me a lot of my first love, Saikuru Satara. He is a wonderful guy, after all... I am truly glad that Yuki is now my close friend. Then again he could be more than a friend..." I thought to myself, and then giggled out loud at the thought of Yuki and I were to be together.

" Is something amusing you, Kiriya?" he asked with a smiled.

" **You... just...**_you."_


	3. Fate

Ym: R&R

Chapter Three: Fate 

**:''': Ten Years Pass... :''':**

Yuki and I were walking away from that one city that we have been staying in for the past few days. We were kicked out of the city for manslaughter, although Yuki and I haven't committed that crime in ten years. Ever since the Revolutionary Era, I had been warned for manslaughter. Only because they found out I had killed one swordsman in the town years ago. Only one.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat sent it down mid-day was blazing. We walked, step by step, to find another city to wander into for the next few days. Just one more city to settle into before they knew that I was wanted for a large bounty. The plain of flat grass we had been walking on for hours showed so much beauty, there was like maybe one hundred yards away from us there had been a wood that had been surrounding a lake.

We kept walking, the two of us getting farther and farther away from that one city, and came closer and closer to the two figures in the distance we had noticed for the past hour. We just kept walking hoping that whomever or whatever they were that they would help us in some way.

Finally, after a few minutes, we reached them. They looked like two samurai; a woman and a man. They both were laying against a single tree, which was tall and lanky. It reminded me of the many years ago...

The woman was clearly some type of demon. Possibly half, such as I. She had long gleaming silver hair that was shortened as she had it perfectly pulled back in a long braid. She had beautiful soft-looking skin just barely darkened with the illusion of suntan. She wore a white kimono with a flashing gold obe, which sheathed was a slightly used Japanese katana. The kimono was a pale white color, as there were red, orange and gold fans spread all around the beautiful dress. She had worn wooden sandals, the souls looking rough and overly used.

The man looked somewhat familiar as he lay against the tree so calmly. He had long red-orange hair that was flowing over his face messily, as the rest was pulled back low; behind his neck. He had a long cross-scar on his right cheek and long, hard-working hands. He wore a male maroon yukata, and male cream hakama. In the belt of his hakama, was a sword of an unknown type to me... I couldn't tell what it was. He too wore tobi and wooden sandals that were worn out, but they were hardly seen.

The two of them opened their eyes.

I then saw that the woman had ice blue eyes that's color looked as if you could see right through them; like they were glass. The man had deep purple eyes that sparkled happily as if they were two stars in the black sky.

"Oh, Hi!" I said nervously to the two of them, "I am Kiriya Mitsokiri. This is my bodyguard Yuki Tohima. We were wondering if you knew these grounds well, you see... we are looking for a city to wander into for these next few days." I said, addressing the red haired man.

"I am nothing more than a rurouni, that all we do is wander from town to town." He said.

The woman stood.

"This will be a wonderful friendship." She said with a grin. "I am Kata." She bowed a small bow as a greeting to Yuki and I.

"I am sorry... I forgot to introduce myself." The man said standing up as well, " I am Sho Mura."

My heart froze.

Sho... Mura?! The Manslayer?! How was he able to survive the Revolutionary battle without being caught by the police?! I couldn't believe this.... Ten years ago... I saw the same person as a Manslayer, and now he is a wanderer like us? How... how the heck cans this happen!?

"Sho..." I mumbled wide eyes, "do you not remember me?" I asked him.

"No, I do not. Refresh my memory." He said in an honest but sweet voice as well.

I decided not to tell him this soon that I had known him from fighting years ago.

"I was in your swordsman class fifteen years ago I must say, you fought beautifully." I said to him kindly, blushing a little.

He blushed as well and nodded, "Why thank you, Kiriya." He said, "I do not remember you, but I certainly remember a swordsmanship class fifteen years ago." He finished.

The one called Kata eyed me jealously. I guessed that her and Sho must have been... close...

Surprisingly, Kata was correct.... One week had passed, and the four of us were closer than family. We knew almost everything about each other, and we promised to travel together for the rest of our lives.

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed to Kata as my blue eyes glowed fiery red.

Her eyes grew wider, " I'm Sorry!!!!" she shouted back at me as she ran in fear of Akai.

I used my demonic speed to run after her, practically transporting in front of her with such speed "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TELL YUKI THAT!!! ... ABOUT ME!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM!!!! _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_!!!" I shrieked, unsheathing my Tetsugia for the first time in ten years.

Sho suddenly appeared in front of Kata, protecting her with his reverse-blade sword unsheathed and himself in a fighting stance. I looked at him and saw nothing more then the golden glare of the Chiyoku that froze the hearts of millions.

"You will NOT kill Kata, I will not let you." He said, "You'll have to killed my first to get to her." He finished, his eyes wild in anger.

This would be interesting... another fight between the Chiyoku and I! Yes! This would be it! This was my chance to take revenge from the fight of ours in the Revolutionary Era!

I faced Sho, my glaring and flaming eyes on his. I looked at his reverse-blade sword and tried not to laugh. There was no we he could win; a reverse-blade sword cannot draw blood in that form! It's like fighting with a wooden blade! It was useless!

Then, everything began to get serious.

They actually believed that I was about to kill Kata...

Everyone but Yuki. He was off to the side lying against a small boulder, chewing on a piece of grass he had plucked out of the ground.

I couldn't hold her back. My heart raced wildly, and all that ran through my mind was the fact that I could be spilling the Chiyoku's blood. I prayed that I would be able to strike him this time, and thought of all the wonderful things that I could do with my Tetsugia. I wanted his blood spilled one me; I wanted his scent of blood and malice all around me.

I lunged forward at him, and struck him deep in the shoulder as he tried to dodge my attack from which I had aimed at his heart. The Tetsugia glowed black one more, and I went after Sho again, to try and unleash the true power of the Tetsugia. Sadly, Kata jumped in front of him with her katana in her hands. Yuki appeared behind Sho with his ice blue eyes, showing Sho that he wished to fight him. I watched them glare at each other for a while, then lead my glace to lay upon Kata's ice blue eyes...

I flung back at Kata, with my Tetsugia sheathed. I decided that I would try to slash her to bits with my claws instead of using my sword on her. She looked determined enough to kill me, but I don't feel the pain in battle lie she does. When an opponent strikes me, all it does is makes me want to spill their blood even more. I used my claws to strike her sword-wielding arm. I scraped the silver slows down her arm, leaving a deep trail of blood behind. She winced as did so, and I smiled.

Then Yuki flew away from Sho and lifted Kata above his head, leaving her not to move as my Tetsugia was pointed at her head. I smiled in amusement to Yuki's plan, and tucked a piece of red hair behind my hear.

Yuki looked at Sho, while Sho looked back at Yuki in fear, "Do you care for this girl?" Yuki asked him.

Sho said nothing, but glared daggers.

"Do you care for her or not!?" he screamed, as I put my sword's blade closer to Kata's neck.

Sho looked to Yuki, then to Kata, to me, then back to Yuki.

"Yes." He murmured lowly.

Yuki and I smiled as I put my blade back in my obi and Yuki threw Kata at Sho. I laughed as I watched Sho being tackled onto the ground when he caught Kata in his arms.

"Its sickening to use a person as a weapon in battle." Sho said, standing to his feet after Kata climbed out of his arms.

My smile faded, "What is sickening is to show emotions in battle when they should be using their sword." I said, looked at Kata who had been standing since she had fell.

"Kiriya, if you don't use emotions in battle, then how come you haven't killed us? And Yuki, doesn't that emotion hold you back from even killing Kiriya? Why haven't you killed her? Tell me that!" Kata snapped back at us, proudly.

"Fine, I will kill Akai to prove that I do not show emotion in battle."

Those words were so shocking they made my black hair turn blonde in a flash, showing off Kiriya instead of Akai this time. Those words that came from Yuki scared me so much, that it even more Akai away. Knowing Yuki, he would do a dare is challenged.

I looked at him there, staring at me coldly.

Then again... I did deserve to die. I've killed a lot of people including my own family, friends, and clan... not to mention before I was ordered to, but because it was amusing to me. I killed many people in the past, and now I was betraying my only friends I've very truly made. I am not an honorable swordsman; I'm not even a good friend.

Remembering all of that in just one second, I bent down in front of Yuki. My knees were on the earth, while my head slowly lowered in sadness.

"... kill me, Yuki." I said.

"Don't even consider it, Kiriya!" Kata screamed.

"I deserve to die, kill me." I said to Yuki, trying to ignore Kata.

She stepped forward.

"Kiriya... don't let him do this to you! You are my best friend, listen: I will never let Yuki hurt you, even if it does cost my own life. I will not let anyone take your life away from you so simply! I Wont! Please, Kiriya... think this through." She pleaded.

Sho nodded to her proudly.

I closed me eyes and tears started to flow from them. I then looked up to Yuki, ignoring everyone else.

Yuki smiled maniacally and took his emerald blade to barely touch my throat, " Pleasure doing business with you, dear Kiriya." He said, then sliced open my throat and then swiped his blade to my wrist point. He was severing all of my pulse points.

I winced a painful expression and cried out as I suddenly fell sideways, my feeling blood escape from my body. I knew that my life would end soon, and I also knew that things would be for the better. my face was facing to the three of them.

"Kiriya!!" Kata screamed, dropping down to me; weeping.

I could tell that Sho was extremely angry with Yuki.

"You... you actually... killed... Kiriya..." he said, getting near Kata to comfort her falling tears.

"She is not dead yet, Sho." Yuki said to them oddly, "I have to finish her off... I just want her to suffer." He said, lifting his blade once more, and he started to drop it near my head.

But the blade... did not touch me.

"Yuki? Why didn't you kill Kiriya like you said you would?" Kata snapped at him coldly, frustrated through her tears.

"What... what just happened?!" Yuki said, "Who... who did this to her?!" Yuki said oddly.

"You mean... you don't remember?" Sho said.

"You, Yuki. You were the one that killed Kiriya."

_I'M NOT DEAD YOU STUPID IDIOTIC DINGBATS!_

"What?!? Why on Earth would I kill Kiriya?!" he screamed.

"You were out f control." Sho said to him sadly, "You struck her down. She asked you to."

"You sliced open her fatal points." Sho replied, still sobbing.

I heard footsteps.

Yuki... was _leaving _me there....

"Just where exactly do you think your going?!?" Kata screamed after him as he walked away from us, carelessly not looking back.

"Away. I don't wish to cause pain for those that I care for." He said, then looked back at me and I could see him barely as my eyes searched frantically, " Kiriya..." he said mumbling as he stopped to stare at me lying there, "I pray that he angels in heaven will watch over you." He said, then turned his head back and kept walking. He kept walking away, leaving me there helplessly... I was alone once more in a crimson pool... just like from ten years ago.... The one I loved left me there...

Without a care in the world.


End file.
